dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Millennium Vol 1 1
:* Arisia, Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Katma Tui, Kilowog * Infinity, Inc. :* Hourman, Jade, Mister Bones, Obsidian, Skyman, Wildcat * Justice League International :* Batman, Black Canary, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Guy Gardner, Martian Manhunter, Mister Miracle * Outsiders :* Black Lightning, Geo-Force, Halo, Katana, Looker, Metamorpho * Superman * Wonder Woman Supporting Characters: * Harbinger * Herupa Hando Hu * Nadia Safir * Oberon * Tom Kalmaku Villains: * Manhunters :* Bernard Ferguson, Dirk Davis, Harry Hadley, Helga Jace, Lana Lang, Mary Francis Cassidy, Mister Smith, Marcie Cooper, Pan, Rocket Red, Rudy West * Grandmaster Other Characters: * Blue Trinity :* Boleslaw Uminski * Green Lantern Corps * Guardians of the Universe * Zamarons Locations: * California :* Santa Monica :* Green Lantern Citadel * China * France :* Paris * Finland * Oa * Pennsylvania :* Pittsburgh :* Vandermeer University * Soviet Union :* Russia :* Moscow * Themyscira Items: * Rocket Red Armor * Universe Orb Vehicles: * Justice League Cruiser | Notes = * Herupa Hando Hu and Nadia Safir appeared last in ''Green Lantern (Volume 2)'' #200, when the Guardians and the Zamarons departed from our universe together. | Trivia = * Herupa Hando Hu reveals that one of the Chosen is the Markovian teen hero Terra. However, unknown to the Guardian, Terra died several years ago during the Judas Contract. * Doctor Fate perceives that Hawkman and Hawkwoman have undergone a "moral change". It will be revealed much later that this is not the true Hawkman and Hawkwoman, but rather it is Fel Andar and Sharon Parker. Fel and Sharon are retroactively substituted for the Silver Age Hawks in several key DC issues, owing primarily to the continuity quagmire caused in the Hawkworld series. * Hal Jordan and Arisia have been dating since . * Guy Gardner shows a personality that's so friendly and atypical for him it's spooky. Recently, after being knocked out by Batman and then hitting his head'' '' he has been displaying signs of a split personality. Shockingly, in this issue he is shown to apologize for something. * Guy Gardner mentions going to the Antimatter Universe during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. This occurred in Green Lantern (Volume 2) #198. * Kilowog displays hostilities towards the new Rocket Red. This is because of actions that occurred during Green Lantern Corps: Red Lantern, leading to the death of his friend Josef Denisovich when Gorbachev puts them on opposite sides of a conflict. , 209, 210 * Jade talks to Hal Jordan about her father Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern, in the past tense. Alan disappeared into limbo in with the rest of the Justice Society of America. He won't return until Waverider brings his team back in . * Vladimir Mikoyan remarks that coming to the west is like a . * Black Canary mentions a prior meeting with the Manhunters. She is talking about their encounter with the Justice League of America all the way back in -141. * Firestorm's odd behavior is attributed to an accident that fused Ronnie Raymond with Russian citizen Mikhail Arkadin.Firestorm the Nuclear Man Annual #5 * Behind the scenes appearance of Salakk. He is not visibly present at the assemblage, but other sources show that he is in fact there.Firestorm the Nuclear Man #67 | Recommended = | Links = }}